1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device for use in an image forming device, such as a multi-function peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many multi-function peripherals (MFP) are provided with the functions of document image storing, fax image transmission and fax image reception, and some of the multi-function peripherals have the function of viewing any of document images stored or fax images received or transmitted.
In recent years, there has been proposed a network communication device which is arranged to distribute metadata, such as fax transmission/reception records, by using RSS formats. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-050373. RSS formats are specified using XML (Extensible Markup Language), a generic specification for the creation of data formats.
RSS formats are used to describe metadata, such as Web site headlines or summaries. The initials “RSS” are used to refer to the following formats: Rich Site Summary, Really Simple Syndication, or RDF (Resource Description Framework) Site Summary.
The RSS distribution by the above-mentioned communication device makes it possible for users to view RSS content using a general-purpose browser in which an RSS reader is incorporated, without needing dedicated viewer software for viewing RSS documents.
When the distributed RSS is received at a client, such as PC (personal computer), the user on the client can view the bibliographic information and thumbnail image contained in the received RSS, using the general-purpose browser. The user makes a judgment as to whether the main document image is to be accessed. The user accesses a file of the main document image, if needed, to view the content of the file concerned.
Accessing the file of the main document image may be performed by selecting the link to the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the document image file included in the bibliographic information through mouse operation.
As described above, use of the RSS distribution enables the user to easily view document information using a general-purpose browser. However, there is a case in which the bibliographic information or thumbnail image contained in the RSS is not sufficient for the user to judge that the desired document is discovered.
Specifically, when the user cannot judge that the desired document is discovered, only with the bibliographic information, the user has to make the judgment by viewing the thumbnail image. However, in many cases, fine characters or fine drawings in the thumbnail image are illegible, and it is difficult to determine whether the desired document is discovered.
Moreover, the thumbnail image usually is an image of a typical page, such as a first page of a document. In a case of document information covering a plurality of pages or fax transmission/reception images, the user cannot easily read the images of other pages than the typical page.
For this reason, there are an increasing number of cases in which the user has to access the main document image. However, if the desired document is not found after the main document image is viewed, the user must return to the viewing screen, such as the bibliographic information, and must repeat the same process for other document images. Accordingly, the viewing operation by the user is discontinued and it is difficult to perform efficient viewing operation.